The present disclosure herein relates to a method for manufacturing a stretchable wire and a method for manufacturing a stretchable integrated circuit.
Stretchable electronic devices need to maintain electrical functions even when substrates are expanded by stress applied from the outside. The stretchable electronic devices go beyond limits of simple bendable and/or flexible devices and have applicability in various fields such as a sensor skin for a robot, a wearable communication device, a body-embeddable/attachable bio device, a next-generation display, and the like.
For manufacturing the flexible electronic devices, there is a technique for forming wrinkles in substrate, on which a circuit is to be formed, to secure stretchability of the devices, a technique for using a stretchable and organic conductive material having conductivity instead of a metal wire, or a technique for patterning a metal wire in a stretchable and 2-dimensional planar spring type.